Iridescent
by qunnyv19
Summary: Draco menunduk, melihat ke kedua kakinya, yang biasa dia gunakan untuk lari dan kabur. Kini dia melihat lagi dengan pandangan yang berbeda—kaki itu ingin ia gunakan untuk mengejar. — Draco, Luna


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
 **Characters:** Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood  
 **Warning:** Oneshot. Setting: Canon.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

.:. Iridescent .:.  
© qunnyv19

* * *

.

Debu-debu yang beterbangan, reruntuhan yang masih ada di mana-mana, serta orang-orang terluka yang perlu bantuan untuk ke Hospital Wing tidak membuat Draco Malfoy untuk bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya. Dia tetap bergeming, duduk menghadap para profesor yang sedang berdiskusi mengenai kerusakan Hogwarts, tentang kemenangan Harry Potter, tentang murid-murid yang terluka, tentang kemenangan Harry Potter, tentang para Pelahap Maut yang tersisa, tentang kemenangan Harry Potter—

Ketika Draco mendongak, dia beradu tatap dengan Profesor McGonagall. Wanita itu mengangguk sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama kedua orangtuanya, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy.

Lucius dipanggil karena dia termasuk jajaran Pelahap Maut yang masih tersisa, sementara Narcissa bersikeras untuk mewakili Draco, anak satu-satunya, untuk diinterogasi di ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa karena Pelahap Maut yang lain: satu, kabur; dua, mati.

"Tunggu, Profesor!" Suara Harry terdengar sampai telinga Draco, dan dia menahan diri untuk tidak mencaci maki. Harry berlari mengejar Profesor McGonagall dan kedua Malfoy, kemudian dia menghilang di balik tangga.

Draco berpikir tentang apa yang akan dialaminya setelah ini: masuk Azkaban dan dicium Dementor? Diminta untuk meminum Veritaserum dan mengungkapkan segala hal yang ia tahu, termasuk rencananya untuk membunuh Dumbledore? Banyak hal-hal yang dipikirkannya, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa ada tepukan halus di pundaknya.

Ia berjengit, tapi ia tidak menoleh, tatapannya terpaku ke depan. Dia mengira bahwa itu hanya senggolan anak-anak yang sedang terburu-buru ke sana dan kemari, sementara dia hanya duduk terdiam seperti orang tolol dan tidak berniat untuk membantu sama sekali. Tapi tepukan itu hadir lagi, dan Draco benar-benar menengok.

Rambut pirang-kotor yang panjang sampai sepinggang acak-acakkan dan wajahnya penuh debu, tangan kanannya mengacungkan tongkat sihir dan bergumam, "Permisi, permisi."

Draco tidak mengacuhkannya. Tongkat sihir itu menyenggol sekali lagi, dan Draco dengan cepat menoleh untuk membuka mulut dan mengatai perempuan itu, tapi yang bersangkutan masih fokus dengan sesuatu di dekat Draco. "Apa sih maumu?" Draco bertanya sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik tangannya.

Mata abu-abu keperakan memandangi Draco. Sekilas, Draco merasa seperti melihat ke cermin; dia memiliki mata abu-abu yang sama, baru ia sadari: mata itu abu-abu, nyaris perak, indah, berkilau, _hidup_. Punyanya sudah redup dan mati beberapa tahun lalu.

Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan halus, "Banyak pecahan kaca di sekitarmu. Aku ingin membersihkannya."

Selama beberapa sekon Draco tidak menjawab. Dengan perlahan Luna mengambil tongkat sihir, menggumamkan mantra dan pecahan-pecahan itu berkumpul, lalu melayang dan pergi ke luar, bergabung bersama reruntuhan lainnya yang perlu dilenyapkan.

Permasalahannya sudah beres dan gadis itu masih belum mau pergi. Draco ingin membuka mulut, mengusirnya dan membiarkan dirinya terperangkap dalam semua pikiran-pikiran negatifnya, tapi dia tidak jadi mengucapkan apa pun, karena gadis tersebut sudah duduk di sampingnya—tepat di sampingnya.

Kemudian dia menoleh, tersenyum kecil, "Halo, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Namaku Luna Lovegood."

Dia menaruh tongkat sihir di sebelahnya dan tangan itu terulur, namun Draco tak tertarik menyambut ulurannya. Pikirannya sedang kacau dan sekarang ada orang aneh yang datang menghampirinya. Dia mendengus kencang-kencang; _sengaja_ , dan dengan demikian dia berharap Lovegood segera pergi dari sana. Namun tangan itu masih terulur ke depan, menunggu sambutan yang tak kunjung datang.

Draco menjawab yang diiringi dengan napas yang diembuskan keras-keras, "Draco Malfoy. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Draco tidak menjabat tangannya.

Ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah, tersenyum kecil, dan Draco tidak tahu kenapa tapi wajah Luna sangat unik. Unik … _unik_. Unik yang menarik; bukan unik yang aneh atau sesuatu yang tak wajar. Ketika dia berbicara, suaranya halus dan seperti bermimpi, mengawang-awang di udara.

"Ada banyak sekali Wrackspurt di kepalamu, Draco Malfoy. Dengungan Wrackspurt itu pasti sangat mengganggu, ya …? Memang begitu. Wrackspurt suka mengacaukan pikiran orang."

Draco menukas, "Aku tidak mengenal sampah macam apa itu Wrackspurt."

Tangan yang terulur itu perlahan mundur dan jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya. Luna menekuk lutut, memeluk kedua kaki dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanan mengambil tongkat sihir yang tadi ditaruh begitu saja. Mulutnya membisikkan mantra-mantra, membantu para profesor dan murid serta rekan-rekan Orde Phoenix yang lain dari kejauhan; membersihkan reruntuhan, menyapu kotoran … semua hal-hal yang bisa dia lakukan.

Draco merasa canggung, mungkin juga malu, karena tidak berusaha membantu apa-apa melainkan sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri. Lagi pula, apa yang bisa dibantunya? Tongkat sihir sudah diambil Potter saat di Malfoy Manor, dan digunakan untuk mengalahkan Voldemort tadi, dan tongkat itu kini masih berada di tangan Potter, yang tentu saja Malfoy tidak sudi untuk memohon-mohon agar Potter mengembalikan tongkatnya. Tongkat yang dipinjamkan Narcissa sudah dikembalikan saat mereka tadi duduk-duduk merayakan kemenangan Potter.

"Wrackspurt memang menyebalkan," kata Luna dengan tenang dan perlahan-lahan berdiri dari tempatnya, "Tapi mereka bukan sampah—mereka makhluk hidup, tahu. Tapi tidak apa-apa, ini karena pikiranmu terganggu saja."

Luna memberikan senyum terakhir sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan Draco yang termenung di tempatnya. Luna berjalan dengan riang; melompat-lompat, ringan, tanpa beban, dan rambutnya ikut melambai seiring ia berjalan. Draco bertanya-tanya, sudah lama dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan santai.

Dahinya berkerut. Keputusan Lovegood meninggalkannya sendiri membuat Draco kembali berpikir tentang hal-hal yang akan terjadi setelah hari ini, atau mungkin beberapa jam kemudian. Lucius Malfoy pasti masuk Azkaban, Draco benar-benar yakin itu, yakin sekali, sementara kebaikan ibunya yang menyelamatkan Potter di Hutan Terlarang adalah harapan terakhirnya agar Narcissa hidup tenang di Malfoy Manor.

Lalu ada dirinya sendiri, Draco Malfoy bajingan pengecut yang tidak bisa apa-apa selain berlari dan berlari dan kabur dari kenyataan. Usaha membunuh Dumbledore, Penyihir Terbesar di Dunia Sihir, lalu mengonfrontasi Potter—pahlawan Dunia Sihir—setiap kali bertemu, rasanya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terkurung di Azkaban selama beberapa tahun. Frustrasi, Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menunduk, memandangi kakinya yang kotor dan berdebu dan bertanya apakah dia masih terus menggunakan kaki itu untuk kabur (lagi).

Setelah bosan dengan pikirannya yang terus melayang, Draco bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana dan jubahnya yang kotor, lalu mulai melihat sekeliling. Beberapa orang melihatnya dengan pandangan kasihan, ada juga yang mencela, ada lagi yang pura-pura tidak melihat.

Kakinya bergerak seirama dengan perintah otaknya: menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah, atau setidaknya di depan kantor Kepala Sekolah, menunggu apa hasil yang didapatkan kedua orangtuanya dari kebijakan McGonagall—yang akan disampaikan ke Kementerian Sihir, tentu—karena dia tidak tahu kata kunci menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Saat dia sampai di tempat yang dituju, dia melihat Lucius dan Narcissa yang sudah keluar dari sana. Kedua tangan Narcissa bergetar, tangan kanan Lucius merangkul Narcissa, tapi tidak tampak ekspresi yang jelas. Lucius melihat Draco yang berdiri mematung dengan jarak kurang dari lima meter. Narcissa mengikuti jejak Lucius, dan dia tersenyum melihat Draco. Narcissa sudah membuka mulut, namun kemudian suara langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang kedua Malfoy.

Potter.

Narcissa menoleh, tersenyum pada Potter, dan Potter mengangguk kaku lalu buru-buru pergi. Baik Lucius dan Draco tidak berkata apa-apa sampai Potter menghilang dari jarak pandang.

"Jadi …?" tanya Draco, menatap Lucius dan Narcissa bergantian.

Narcissa mulai bertutur: dimulai dari Potter yang memberi kesaksian tentang Draco yang _tidak mengaku_ bahwa Harry Potter adalah _Harry Potter_ ketika di Malfoy Manor. Pun tentang Narcissa yang membohongi Voldemort—yang merupakan suatu keputusan besar—telah diberitahukan Harry kepada McGonagall. Jabatan Menteri Sihir kosong, mereka tak punya siapa-siapa untuk dilaporkan, sehingga McGonagall memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan anggota Orde Phoenix. Anggota-anggota Kementrian Sihir sudah diperbudak pikirannya sedemikian rupa oleh Pelahap Maut, lebih baik mereka ke St. Mungo untuk memulihkan keadaan mereka.

"Kami diminta untuk tetap di Hogwarts, tongkat sihir disita," Narcissa mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan mengangkat kedua tangan di atas, "Dan diharapkan untuk bersikap tenang, serta mengumpulkan informasi tentang jejak Pelahap Maut yang tersisa."

Draco menelan ludah. "Baik."

Lucius memicingkan matanya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan a—aku …?"

"Kau." Lucius menunjuk Draco, lalu ke dirinya sendiri, "Dan aku, yang akan diadili di Wizengamot ketika mereka sudah selesai berdiskusi."

Narcissa memberikan tatapan aneh pada Lucius, seakan-akan tidak menyetujui Lucius untuk membicarakan tentang hal itu sekarang, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tatapannya kembali pada Draco, "Istirahat, Draco. Kau harus ke Hospital Wing karena luka-lukamu juga—"

"Tidak apa-apa," Draco menyela, melihat ke arah Lucius dan Narcissa sekali lagi, membungkuk sebentar, dan langsung pergi dari sana. Pikirannya lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Lalu dia teringat; dia tidak mendengar dengungan apa pun di telinganya. Tidak ada makhluk semacam Wrackspurt yang mengganggunya. Dia memang sudah kacau.

Langkah-langkahnya yang pelan dan tenang kontras dengan langkah kaki yang sejajar dengannya. Melompat-lompat, agak keras, lincah. Draco menoleh, menemui Luna dengan gaya berjalannya yang biasa sedang tersenyum dan matanya menatap ke kejauhan; sedang berkhayal, sedang bermimpi.

Ketika dia melihat Draco menoleh ke arahnya, Luna juga menoleh, memerangkap Draco dengan mata abu-abunya yang berkilau. Kulitnya pucat, lebih pucat dari kulit Draco. Rambutnya masih seberantakan tadi, sepertinya Luna tidak berniat untuk membersihkan dan merapikannya dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau mau aku bantu mencari tongkat sihirmu?"

"Apa?" Draco menjawab dengan cepat, kaget sekali hampir-hampir dia terjengkang. Dia menatap Luna, matanya membulat tak percaya, langkahnya berhenti. Luna berhenti melompat, kedua tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak di kedua sisi tubuh, kemudian dia melangkah memutar sebelum akhirnya berada tepat di depan Draco. _Eksentrik_.

"Tongkat sihirmu," dia berkata dengan pelan, sabar, dan matanya mengawang-awang lagi. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menggunakan tongkat sihir semenjak Perang Hogwarts selesai, jadi kukira sudah hilang atau hancur … tapi sebisa mungkin akan kucarikan untukmu."

"Tidak," jawab Draco, lagi-lagi lebih cepat dari ekspektasinya, "Tongkatku di—"

"Barang-barangku juga sering dicuri orang," dia terus mengoceh, tak memedulikan ekspresi Draco yang berubah, "Sepatuku sering disembunyikan, perkamen-perkamenku, terkadang alat tulisku juga. Aku sering bertanya pada Nargle-Nargle, apakah mereka yang menyembunyikannya, tapi mereka mengabaikanku."

"Nargle—siapa?"

"Jadilah kucari sendiri. Nargle memang suka mengambil barang orang, kalau kau mau tahu."

Draco mengangkat alisnya. "Tapi tongkatku tidak hilang."

Luna menatap Draco, sungguh-sungguh—tepat di matanya—dengan tertarik. Berbinar, ekspresinya lebih cerah, dan bibirnya melengkung, "Lalu? Patah? Hancur?"

Draco ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan setahunya, Lovegood sering berkeliaran di dekat Potter. Tidak ada bagusnya memberitahu bahwa tongkatnya diambil oleh Potter saat kejadian di Malfoy Manor dan tidak dikembalikan sampai sekarang. Draco memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Luna dan berusaha mengalihkan topik, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oh, kautahu, mendeteksi para Wrackspurts yang mengganggu staf Hogwarts maupun murid-murid. Dan tetap saja yang paling banyak berada di dekat kau."

"Persetan," desis Draco, mulai merasa kesal karena kelakuan Luna yang aneh luar biasa, dan berjalan cepat-cepat di samping Luna, lalu pergi dari pandangannya. Luna hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu berjalan lagi, sambil melompat-lompat dengan lincah, dan rambutnya ikut menari.

.

Hari-hari di Hogwarts berjalan dengan lambat. Murid-murid berusaha membantu sebisanya, ada yang berada di Hospital Wing, ada juga yang memperbaiki reruntuhan Hogwarts, ada lagi yang mengumpulkan informasi di Dunia Sihir selain Hogwarts. Para orang dewasa—khususnya anggota Orde Phoenix—sibuk meracau tentang Kementerian Sihir, dan secepatnya harus dibentuk susunan kepemimpinan yang baru. Diam-diam Draco berharap, bahwa Kementerian Sihir tak pernah terbentuk lagi, karena dia tidak mau diadili dan dipenjara. Ya, memang, Draco sepengecut itu.

Hari-hari di Hogwarts berjalan lebih lambat lagi bagi Draco karena hal-hal yang dilakukannya adalah tidur di tempat tidurnya yang lama—asrama Slytherin, sementara anak-anak lain memilih untuk tidur beramai-ramai di Aula Besar. Teman-teman Slytherinnya tak tahu ke mana, dan yang tersisa hanyalah Gregory Goyle, itu pun seorang cunguk idiot yang tak bisa Draco ajak untuk berdiskusi.

Belum lagi, urusan tongkatnya yang belum sempat dia minta kepada Potter.

Ketika dia sedang membelok di sudut lorong Hogwarts, langkah-langkah riang kembali menemani langkahnya yang sunyi senyap, dan Draco tak perlu menoleh. Dia sudah hafal dengan langkah-langkahnya, bagaimana caranya bergerak, bagaimana rambutnya ikut melambai ketika dia melompat, dan bagaimana dia tersenyum bahkan ketika Draco tidak melihat langsung. Luna berdiri di depannya, mengacungkan tongkat sihir yang tidak asing lagi.

Draco mengerjap.

"Hawthorn, sepuluh inci, rambut Unicorn."

Draco mengerjap lagi. Luna masih mengacungkan tongkat itu, menunggu Draco untuk mengambilnya. Dengan gerakan lambat, Draco mengambil tongkatnya, _tongkatnya yang telah kembali_ , dan menatapnya seperti orang dungu. Luna tersenyum lebar sekali, tatapannya tidak mengawang-awang. Draco menggenggam tongkat sihirnya erat-erat di tangan kanan, lalu bingung harus berbicara apa, karena dia bukan tipe orang yang akan mengucapkan _terima kasih dan maaf karena menjadi orang menyebalkan beberapa hari yang lalu jadi sekali lagi terima kasih_.

Maka, yang ia katakan adalah, "Bagaimana?"

"Para Nargle."

"Kau benar-benar konyol," kata Draco tanpa berbasa-basi dan tanpa tahu diri sama sekali. "Makhluk apa pun yang kau bicarakan itu sama sekali tidak eksis, dan mengarang-ngarang hal itu membuat orang-orang akan melihat dirimu sebagai penyihir yang aneh. Kau percaya pada hal-hal yang—"

"Ajaib," Luna memotong, senyumnya tidak selebar tadi. "Hidupku ajaib, Draco Malfoy, penuh warna, aku bisa melihat keseluruhannya. Pelangi, spektrum yang meledak-ledak, harmonis, indah."

"Oh ya?" Draco mengangkat alisnya, tatapannya menantang.

"Yup," Luna mengangguk mantap, lalu ditambahkannya dengan polos, "Hidupmu monokromatik. Hitam putih, membosankan, dan … butuh warna, Draco Malfoy. Satu hal lagi: Nargle eksis. Begitu juga dengan Wrackspurt yang kausebut sebagai sampah."

Draco berdiri diam di tempatnya, dan Luna tidak beranjak pergi, masih memperhatikan Draco lekat-lekat. Matanya sampai tak berkedip. Lama-lama Draco risih, sehingga dia mundur satu langkah.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan itu?"

"Aku heran kenapa banyak Wrackspurt yang berada di dekat kepalamu. Kau banyak pikiran, ya? Kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu?"

Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Aneh bagaimana kau bisa melihat makhluk itu—kalau itu benar-benar nyata—sementara aku _tidak_."

"Yah," Luna mengangkat bahunya. "Sudah kubilang, hidupku penuh warna." Kemudian dia tersenyum lagi, lebar, dan melangkah dengan ceria, meninggalkan Malfoy di belakang. Tongkat sihir masih tergenggam erat.

Draco mengikuti Luna yang bergerak tanpa henti. Tangannya terkadang bergerak, lalu kakinya melompat, tangannya bergerak lagi seperti menari. Sesekali Luna berhenti, berbisik pada sesuatu—mungkin makhluk khayalannya yang lain—dan kemudian berjalan, menyusuri lorong-lorong Hogwarts, menyapa para lukisan, menuruni tangga sambil bersenandung. Draco mengikuti langkah Luna dengan langkahnya, yang sepi, sunyi, pandai bersembunyi.

Luna keluar menuju Aula Depan. Draco melangkah dengan pelan di belakangnya, dan di sekitarnya sudah mulai banyak orang, sehingga Draco berhenti mengikuti jejak Lovegood dan berhenti di Aula Besar, memperhatikan sekeliling. Anggota Orde masih berkumpul di satu sisi, dan kedua orangtuanya tak kelihatan sama sekali.

Hari-hari berikutnya masih berjalan lambat. Figur Luna Lovegood sering berada di dekatnya, Draco mengasumsikan dia tertarik dengan Wrackspurt yang berada di kepalanya. Baiklah, dia memang banyak pikiran, dia banyak mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, dan mungkin Wrackspurt itu memang benar adanya. Persona Luna Lovegood melekat di otaknya; hal-hal kecil yang seharusnya tidak diperhatikan menjadi ciri tersendiri yang harus Draco teliti sampai ke dalam-dalamnya.

Suatu hari, ketika Draco sedang mengambil makanan di Aula Besar dan hendak membawanya ke Asrama Slytherin, Luna mendekat dan bertanya, "Mau makan bersama?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang wajar jika yang ditawari bukanlah Draco Malfoy. Keluarga Malfoy dihindari oleh banyak penyihir, kecuali beberapa keluarga seperti Weasley dan (Neville) Longbottom, tapi Luna yang terkenal _baik-baik_ di Hogwarts mengajak Draco Malfoy, (mantan) Pelahap Maut, untuk makan bersama.

Dengan cepat Draco menolak. "Tidak, aku akan makan di Ruang Re—di bawah."

Menyebutkan kata asrama seolah tabu semenjak Voldemort tewas. Kini banyak murid-murid yang memilih untuk berkumpul di Aula Besar, makan dan tidur di sana, lalu mereka membantu untuk memulihkan Hogwarts lagi dan orang-orang yang terluka. Draco tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Luna melihat sekeliling. Draco Malfoy tidak akan nyaman dengan perhatian orang-orang kepadanya saat ini. Dia menoleh lagi kepada Draco, "Pernah mencoba makan di Menara Astronomi?"

Menara Astronomi tinggi, tidak banyak orang, dan Draco butuh angin segar selain di bawah tanah yang dingin dan lembap. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan piring yang melayang di depan mereka. Luna masih seperti biasa, dan pikiran Draco melayang pada Orde Phoenix. Mungkin sebentar lagi sudah ada calon Menteri Sihir. Hidupnya tak akan lama lagi di sini. Para murid Hogwarts akan senang dengan kepergiannya.

Ketika sampai di sana, yang Draco perhatikan adalah bagaimana rusaknya Menara Astronomi sehingga tidak punya pintu lagi dan ruangannya tersisa setengah. Dia berdiri, masih ragu-ragu, sementara Luna langsung duduk di lantai ketika sampai di sana. Luna menunggu Draco untuk ikut duduk dan menemaninya.

Draco duduk, memperhatikan bagaimana cara Luna makan dengan tenang sementara matanya mengawang-awang, jauh di ujung sana, memikirkan entah apa. Imajinasinya tinggi dan kilatan matanya cerdas, Draco tak yakin bisa menggapai Luna dan mengikuti jejak-jejak dunia fantasinya.

"Aku tidak pernah makan di Menara Astronomi," aku Draco ketika melihat Luna berhenti makan dan melamunkan sesuatu. Luna masih tak sadar, seperti dalam trans, dan yang Draco lakukan adalah menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengangkat sendok Luna dan memain-mainkannya di udara. Luna menoleh.

"Kau mau makan bagianku juga?" tanya Luna, nadanya inosen, dan mendorong piringnya ke arah Draco. Draco mendengus dan mendorong piring itu lagi.

"Aku berkata, aku tidak pernah makan di Menara Astronomi."

"Oh, ya," sahutnya, mengangguk-angguk. "Tentu saja."

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau."

"… apa?"

Luna menunjuk sesuatu di kepala Draco, dan Draco langsung mengerti. Yang membuat gadis itu tertarik dengannya adalah Wrackspurt—yang dia tidak tahu keberadaannya nyata atau tidak—yang menempel di kepalanya terus-terusan.

"Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang kau pikirkan, Draco Malfoy. Aku sedang mencoba untuk menjadi dirimu. Apa yang kau cemaskan sehingga mengundang para Wrackspurt mendekatimu dan berkumpul lalu menjadi _sebanyak_ itu?"

Draco ingin menjawab _bukan urusanmu_ , tapi semuanya tertelan kembali karena dia merasa kata-kata itu tak pantas untuk dilontarkan kepada orang yang begitu memperhatikan dirinya.

"Banyak yang kupikirkan," jawab Draco dengan gusar, "Dan tak bisa kau bayangkan, Lovegood. Jalan kita saja sudah berbeda. Kau tidak bisa mencoba berpikir tentang pikiranku dan berpura-pura jadi aku."

"Tapi aku tahu, kok." Luna tersenyum simpul, lalu mengambil satu sendok panekuk dan menelannya ke kerongkongan. Draco menatap Luna tak mengerti. Gadis itu memang sulit dipahami.

"Tahu apa?"

"Tahu tentang kau." Luna mengakhiri makannya dengan minum dua teguk jus labu, lalu menunggu Draco menyelesaikan makanannya—yang daritadi hanya dipotong-potong, tapi tidak dimakan—dan Draco sama sekali tidak tahu harus menanggapi perkataan Luna yang terakhir dengan apa.

Ketika Draco sudah selesai dengan makanannya, Draco berdiri, menunggu Luna untuk mengikuti jejaknya. Tapi Luna masih duduk, tangannya terulur. Dahi Draco berkerut. "Ap—"

Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia menggenggam tangan Luna erat-erat dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Luna tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum, matanya tepat ke mata Draco, abu-abu yang kusam dan membosankan. "Terima kasih."

Draco tidak menjawab, tapi dia membalas _sama-sama_ di dalam kepalanya.

.

Makan di Menara Astronomi menjadi rutinitas.

Pernah Goyle bertanya, "Kenapa kau jarang makan di sini lagi?" karena dia juga siswa yang tak punya teman dan waktu di Hogwarts dihabiskan untuk tidur. Kedua orangtuanya tidak tahu kabur ke mana, dan Draco berharap suatu hari Goyle dihubungi oleh orangtuanya. Para Pelahap Maut terlalu sibuk kabur sampai mengabaikan anaknya di Hogwarts. Pertanyaan Goyle ditanggapi Draco dengan,

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ketika mereka di Menara Astronomi di pertengahan Juni waktu itu, Luna mengomentari bahwa Wrackspurt di sekitar kepala Draco makin banyak, dan Draco menanggapinya dengan tenang. Dalam hati, dia tahu ini berkaitan dengan keputusan susunan kepemimpinan baru serta jadwalnya diadili semakin dekat.

"Kau selalu memakai lengan panjang ya, Draco," celetuk Luna ketika mereka menjalani rutinitas mereka, makan di Menara Astronomi pada siang itu. Draco bergeming, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Padahal Lovegood sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi dia memilih menyiksa Draco dengan mengatakan hal terkutuk itu. Draco tidak merespon.

Tapi Luna masih menunggu jawaban Draco karena terdapat hening yang panjang di sela-sela napas mereka.

Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan dengan sekali sentakan, Draco menarik lengan baju kirinya sampai atas, memperlihatkan Tanda Kegelapan yang ada di sana. Tengkorak, ular yang membelit, warna hitam, kegelapan, tetapi sudah tidak pernah sakit dan se'gelap' dulu.

Luna memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, tapi dia tidak berkomentar. Draco menarik lagi lengan bajunya.

Tapi, entah kenapa, beban di pundaknya menjadi lebih ringan.

.

Hal berikutnya yang ia ketahui adalah, yang ditakutkannya benar-benar terjadi.

Pertama-tama diumumkan kepada penghuni Hogwarts. Menteri Sihir yang baru adalah Kingsley Shacklebolt, juga dengan persetujuan beberapa tetua yang sudah dikontak oleh anggota Orde, dan keputusan tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Kemudian struktur kepemimpinan yang lain dibacakan dengan tegas oleh McGonagall. Draco bisa merasakan keringat dingin yang mengaliri tengkuknya.

Di akhir pengumuman, ketika Aula Besar menjadi riuh kembali, McGonagall menghampirinya dan berkata ingin bicara. Bersama Lucius Malfoy dan Draco Malfoy. Juga Gregory Goyle, karena hubungannya dengan Pelahap Maut perlu dipertanyakan.

Wizengamot. Dua minggu lagi.

Lucius sepertinya sudah tahu bahwa nasibnya tak akan jauh dari Azkaban, atau mungkin, Dementor, tapi Draco tetap saja merasa tertekan dan tidak bisa fokus setiap kali dia beraktivitas. Hogwarts sudah mulai pulih, berkat kerja keras para penyihir, dan beberapa orang juga sudah mulai sembuh untuk membantu. Diperkirakan September nanti Hogwarts tetap dibuka, dengan pengecualian tahun ini ditambah Tahun Ke-Delapan untuk murid-murid tahun lalu yang tak sempat lulus dengan prosedur yang benar.

.

"Aku akan dikirim ke Azkaban," kata Draco, sedikit lebih keras dari yang dia inginkan. Dia dan Luna sedang berada di tepi Danau Hitam, berada di bawah pohon rindang. Sesekali dia melempar batu yang ada di sekitarnya dan melemparkan ke Danau Hitam. Luna tidak terlihat terkejut dengan fakta itu.

"Mungkin lima tahun," gumam Luna di sebelah Draco, matanya mengawang-awang seperti biasa. "Kejahatanmu tidak sampai kau realisasikan—maksudku, kau hanya merencanakannya, tapi tidak benar-benar membunuhnya. Lalu kau sempat menolong Harry waktu—"

"Tunggu. Aku tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu."

Luna tersenyum simpul. Matanya mengarah pada Danau Hitam. "Sudah kubilang. Aku tahu banyak tentang kau."

"Tapi lima tahun—"

"Atau tiga tahun." Luna memeluk lututnya dengan kedua tangan. Angin berembus, rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung tertiup angin, menghalangi pandangan Draco akan wajah Luna, tapi dia sudah hapal dengan kontur wajahnya, maka dia tidak terlalu peduli. "Kurasa tidak lebih dari itu."

Draco tidak menjawab. Tangannya ingin mengambil kerikil dan melemparkannya lagi ke Danau Hitam, tapi beberapa siswa ada yang berlari di depannya, sehingga dia menjatuhkan kerikil itu lagi ke sampingnya. Luna masih berada di posisinya semula, dan Draco tidak tahu apakah pandangan Luna fokus atau melayang. Mungkin di antara keduanya, karena Draco tidak pernah bisa mengerti Luna.

Draco menunduk, melihat ke kedua kakinya, yang biasa dia gunakan untuk lari dan kabur. Kini dia melihat lagi dengan pandangan yang berbeda—kaki itu ingin ia gunakan untuk mengejar. Mengejar sesuatu yang ingin dia raih, yang dia kira tak pernah tercapai.

Dia ingin mengetahui imaji Luna yang kelewat tinggi, melewati batas-batas yang tidak pernah ia ketahui, dunia Luna yang penuh warna-warni dan spektrum yang meledak, dunia Luna yang harmonis. Dia ingin meninggalkan dunia abu-abu dan kekusaman, persis seperti matanya, dan ingin menyusul Luna ke sana.

Tapi dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya atau me _minta_ nya kepada Luna. Dia harus memulai sendiri. Dia harus tahu bagaimana cara Luna memandang dunia. Mungkin dengan demikian, di Azkaban nanti hidupnya tidak terlalu perih dan menyedihkan. Maka dia menanyakan sesuatu yang tak pernah dia tanyakan sebelumnya, "Kau bisa menghitung banyaknya Wrackspurts yang ada di kepalaku?"

Luna menoleh dengan cepat, gerakan yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, dan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Ada beberapa anak rambut yang membandel, tapi dia tidak memperhatikan hal itu. Dia membuat suara samar-samar terdengar dari mulutnya yang tidak bisa ditangkap Draco.

"Tak terhingga, Draco Malfoy. Betapa kacaunya dirimu."

"Oh, oke—lalu bagaimana cara menyingkirkan mereka?"

Luna menatap persis ke mata Draco, hal yang jarang dilakukannya. Dia menatap Draco dengan serius. "Kau harus berpikiran positif."

Bagaimana dia bisa berpikiran positif kalau dua minggu lagi dia akan dipenjara di Azkaban? Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luna, kini Danau Hitam menarik atensinya kembali. Kerikil yang tadi dijatuhkan kini segera dilempar jauh-jauh. Kecipak air. Kilasan warna yang tak bisa Draco raih, hanya ia kejar, dan dia berharap untuk tidak kembali.

"Bagaimana caramu untuk memandang dunia hitam dan putih menjadi sesuatu yang positif, Luna?"

"Ada banyak warna yang terselip di antara dunia hitam dan putihmu, Draco Malfoy," Luna menjawab, ringan, tutur katanya halus seperti kain sutra. "Warnanya bisa terlihat dari kau yang masih bisa mengembuskan napas pada pagi hari. Kau yang masih bisa melihat _kedua_ orangtuamu setiap hari. Kau yang masih bisa berjalan, berlari, _hidup_. Banyak warna, tapi kau memilih untuk melihat yang kelam dan tak menarik."

Draco mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

"Duniaku tadinya tak ada warna hitam dan putih. Terlalu banyak warna sampai-sampai yang sederhana kulupakan." Luna tersenyum, dia memainkan rerumputan yang ada di sekitar kakinya, "Tapi kini kau _menambah_ warna dunia yang kupunya. Terima kasih."

Mungkin, suatu hari, nanti—dia bisa menyusul dunia Luna.

Satu kerikil dilemparkan sekali lagi ke Danau Hitam.

.

Luna mendekati Draco ketika hari itu dia harus menghadiri Wizengamot. Luna tak berkata apa-apa pada mulanya, dia hanya berdiri di dekat Draco, kemudian dia berbisik, " _Good luck_ ," dan berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Draco, lalu pergi.

Tak tahu kenapa, Draco merasa Wrackspurts di dekat kepalanya berkurang setengah.

.

Enam bulan adalah waktu yang harus dijalani Draco Malfoy dalam Azkaban. Goyle ditahan di Kementrian, sementara Lucius mendapatkan sepuluh tahun hukuman, yang untungnya tanpa ciuman Dementor.

Selama enam bulan itu, Draco berusaha menggali kembali dalam pikirannya, bagaimana cara Luna berjalan, tersenyum, wajahnya, cara makannya, berdiri, duduk, dan bagaimana dia bisa mempertahankan dunia warna-warni selama lebih dari enam belas tahun. Mungkin Draco juga bisa mempunyai dunia penuh warna walaupun dalam jangka waktu enam bulan saja.

.

Awalnya Draco melihat hitam putih. Lalu abu-abu. Beranjak ke cokelat tua. Cokelat muda dan krem. Oranye, lalu merah. Kuning cerah yang bertabrakan dengan warna _aqua_. Biru langit yang bercampur dengan ungu. Nila bergabung. Semua warna itu ia peroleh dengan bayangan akan memori yang sudah dia alami sebulan belakangan bersama Luna, dan memori-memori lainnya saat dia masih kecil; bahagia, begitu murni, tak ternoda.

.

Dia diizinkan keluar tepat saat libur Natal telah tiba. Bulan Desember. Narcissa menangis penuh haru atas kepulangan Draco, merangkulnya memeluknya mencium dahinya dan mengatakan selamat karena sudah kembali ke rumah. Samar-samar Draco melihat warna baru yang ikut bergabung, namun kebanyakan itu adalah kombinasi dari warna lain.

Pada hari keenam ketika Draco sudah keluar dari Azkaban, diam-diam dia berApparate ke Hogsmeade. Bersalju, dingin, tapi menenangkan. Dia melihat banyak warna putih di sekitarnya, tapi bukan putih yang membosankan. Dia berjalan menyusuri Hogsmeade yang tak banyak berubah. Ada banyak penyihir yang berlalu-lalang menggunakan mantel, memasuki kedai minuman untuk menghangatkan dan menyamankan diri. Ia tidak tertarik untuk pergi ke sana, dia hanya ingin jalan-jalan.

Kemudian, di ujung sana, dia melihat sosok yang sedang melompat-lompat, jalannya lincah, dan seribu ledakan menghantam tubuh Draco. Enam bulan dan sosoknya masih sama. Begitu riang, begitu hidup.

Draco menunggu sampai sosok itu mendekat sementara dia mematung di tempat. Luna bersenandung, uap-uap dari mulutnya terlihat ketika sosoknya makin nyata. Ketika Luna melihat sosok Draco—begitu kurus, pucat, tapi matanya lebih bersinar, Luna berjalan semakin cepat dan memberikan senyuman selebar yang dia bisa. Salju terus turun, menyerang mereka, tapi baik Luna maupun Draco tidak begitu peduli.

Luna yang lebih dulu menyapa. "Halo."

Draco menarik sudut bibirnya yang kaku, sudah lama tidak digunakan untuk tersenyum. Tapi sekalinya dia tersenyum, otot-ototnya lebih rileks dan dia tidak merasa dingin sama sekali.

"Aku melihat banyak warna di Azkaban," adalah kalimat pertama yang Draco keluarkan ketika dia bertemu dengan Luna. Luna melangkah maju lagi, semakin dekat. Kini Draco bisa melihat mata Luna yang merefleksikan dirinya.

Luna memberikan seulas senyum. "Aku tahu."

Kedua alis Draco tertaut, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena," dia maju selangkah lagi, "Sudah tidak ada Wrackspurts di sekitar kepalamu."

.

 **fin**

.

Iridescent:  
 _producing a display of rainbowlike colours._


End file.
